


A Surface Start

by Schwesterling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Pacifist Route, basically everyone learns about the existence of fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterling/pseuds/Schwesterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginning of a new year, and the monsters come into contact with a human tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surface Start

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, it's sweet, and it's my first official foray into Undertale fanfic. Crossposted from tumblr under the same username. :3
> 
> And let's just pretend that fireworks are a human-only thing for now.

The whistle-bang of the fireworks were so foreign to Sans that his first reaction was to just stand there rooted to the spot, eye sockets wide open and plastic cup full of soft drink almost crushed into pieces.

Then Frisk explained to him what fireworks exactly were and he spent the rest of the night in awe, still not quite used to the noise and sights but entranced nonetheless.

He hadn’t felt this much hope in a long, long time.

* * *

Papyrus was having a rather lovely conversation with the former king on just how big the bush intended for his face would have to be when the explosions made him quite literally jump out of his boots and into Asgore’s arms.

After a hurried apology and an even quicker explanation from Frisk, Papyrus spent the rest of the night pointing out the various fireworks and oohing and aahing with such wonder that it was hard not to pay close attention along with him.

If this was one of the things that humanity had to offer, then Papyrus couldn’t wait to see what else was waiting for them.

* * *

For Frisk, it had been such a long time since they had seen fireworks that it originally came as something of a shock for them too.

But their initial shock was quickly overtaken by the panic of others and they had to rush around calming their monster friends and offering hurried explanations.

Then they found themselves seated on Asgore’s shoulders, legs gently grasped in a fatherly hold as they rested their chin on his furry head and watched the blossoms of colours with nostalgic wonder, smiling at their friends reacting to the fireworks.

Everything was worth this, they quietly settled.

And inside, Chara silently agreed.


End file.
